


naive

by valiidpunkman



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, First Kiss, Lifeguard Billy, Miscommunication, Nervous Billy, soft Billy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21625306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valiidpunkman/pseuds/valiidpunkman
Summary: Billy tries again and again but can’t seem to make himself clear.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Reader, Billy Hargrove/You
Kudos: 77





	naive

Safe to say that at this point Billy’s been a _little_ frustrated.

Nothing worked for this girl.

He’s never been so conflicted over something that in his eyes seemed to be a pretty black and white thing. When he sees a girl he thinks he could have a good time with, he tells her clearly and honestly and they become putty in his hands he can play with, until he finds something new, some might say akin to how a child goes about with toys. Never just the one will satisfy him. Y/N was meant to be one of his so-called “toys” and he sought after her the day of meeting her at the pool when his shift at the Lifeguard Tower was starting.

Y/N was — she was just something else. Billy went through the plan in his head about how he’d go about pursuing her, slowly reeling her in until hook, line and sinker. But the boy has never met a girl that was in some parts a total Einstein, a real genius. For instance, she aced all her SATs, passed all her classes with flying colors, even; but she was so goddamn stupid. Billy wouldn’t even call that an exaggeration, and he wasn’t trying to be mean. He didn’t know what it was, but she couldn’t pick up what he was putting down if he wrote “I WANT TO DATE YOU” on a baseball then threw it in her face. The poor thing still always excused it as something else. As a compliment, or he’s just a real nice guy, or he’s just kidding her. Playing a joke on her because she’s so gullible.

But he _wasn’t_ a nice guy, and he certainly does _not_ joke around when it comes to getting what he wants. Y/N just never had a clue, and it’s almost like it backfired in his fucking face.

The first time he tried hitting on her he was doing his boring routine at work, aviators shielding his eyes from the sizzling sun, whistle around his neck paired with the little red swim trunks being the uniform. The teen saw the herd of unsatisfied desperate housewives first, deciding to take a pass on that. Also passing by Heather, who he liked to get with in the ladies’ locker room if he was really in the mood while at work, and she shot him a smile with a suggestive wave and he winked right back at her. After all, he was getting hungry for a new chase and although Heather wasn’t that, she was something at least.

Billy did his usual rounds circling the pool, making sure everything was in order before someone wasn’t watching where they were going and slammed into him.

“The hell?” Billy looks down at the source that he collided with, seeing her for the first time. She scrambles to apologize profusely, stammering about not looking where she was going and that she was “super incredibly sorry.” Billy recovers quickly, not quite hurt and thankfully neither was she. He looked her up and down and knew what he wanted right away.

“It’s alright, don’t sweat it. How are you? You okay?” Billy asks genuinely, happy to have an excuse to touch her by helping her keep balance with his hands on her bare shoulders.

“I’m fine! I’m fine, I swear. I’m just not good at being aware of my surroundings I guess,” she says sheepishly, looking down at the ground. She really did look guilty for what she had done, but he’s immedietely glad it happened, seeing as though she looked like a girl in one of his fantasies in her red one piece swimsuit.

“What’s your name, sweetheart?” Billy inquires, turning the charm on and keeping eye contact with her while he nibbles on his peppermint gum. She looks back up at him then actually laughs at the pet name, holding her hand out to shake.  
“Y/N L/N. I went to Hawkins High, s’not like I’m new or anything.”

“Really? Cause I think I’d definitely remember a pretty face like yours,” he slowly gets closer to Y/N’s face in strides, secretly loving the height difference as she looks up at him with her innocent eyes. He notes that she even smells good, and he’s grown to hate the chlorine stench since he started working.

Y/N playfully shoos him away, laughing at him once again as if he’s a comedian or something. He doesn’t remember saying anything funny. “Whatever, man. Do you — oh wait, stupid question. I see your whistle. So you do work here, um…?”

“Billy. Billy Hargrove,” he licks his lips before taking off his sunglasses before seeing a stray piece of wet hair in her face and decides that he’s gonna go for it, as cheesy as it is, but since she can’t take the hint at the compliment he payed, he makes as much contact with her as he can get away with and gently tucks it behind her ear. She reacts with a smile before putting her hair back behind both ears, mumbling something about forgetting her scrunchie before her name is being called by a house mom from the corner.

“That’s my mom, ugh I gotta go. Nice meeting you though, Billy,” she called as she was already walking away from him.

“Hey! Hey, wait—“

Y/N was already gone. No phone number, not even the slightest hint of any plans to come in the future.

The teenage boy shrugs, knowing some days are just gonna be a swing and a miss around here.

—

Y/N becomes almost a regular at Hawkins Pool, dressed in the same daring red swimsuit and always tempting Billy with her greetings and little smiles. Sometimes he doesn’t get a chance to go over and talk because of shitty work, or a kid dives off the “No Diving” end, or eats while swimming. It can get hectic, but the lifeguard doesn’t let that stop him. Using any excuse he has to touch her (without any protests on her end) and any opportunity to compliment her on something she did or her appearance, he’s starting to feel like it’s a dud, and she’s immune to horny teenage boys sweet talk.

“Hey Y/N!”

She turns her head and sees Billy jogging up to see her. He automatically comes in for a hug, and her face warms up at the feeling of his big arms wrapping around her frame. He holds her for a second too long, then let’s her go before taking her hand and asking her to twirl for him. Y/N nearly snorts before doing as she was told, making a show of spinning not too fast while he still has his hand grasping hers.

“Beautiful,” he marvels at her aloud under his breath. Y/N scoffs once again at his words, and it seems as though that’s the only thing she ever responds with when it’s not even a joke.

“You’re joshing me, right? I just got this awkward sunburn because I fell asleep on the lawn chairs at the pool. With my arm on half of my face,” she gestures to her cheeks where her forehead is significantly darker than her chin. “It’s so humiliating especially out in public, dude,” she cracks up, covering her mouth with the back of her hand. Billy gives in and laughs along with her.

“And why is it that you go to my work everyday? Oh, right. To see my pretty face right here,” he teases, putting out the bait and waiting for her to take it.

“Oh please. Your ugly mug?”

“C’mon, it’s okay. You don’t have to lie.”

“Nah, I go cause my mom thinks it’s good for me to be active, get outta the house and all,” she answers his previous question, ignoring his banter.  
“Speaking of which, she left me stranded here because she had errands and I wanted to stay longer to get rid of this ugly tan, so I’m screwed.” _Thank God._ Finally, he has something to thank Y/N’s mother for.

“I could give you a ride, no biggie,” Billy tried hiding his excitement in portraying nonchalance, barely meeting her eyes and praying she says yes so he can spend more fucking time with her outside of stupid work.

“Would you? I really don’t wanna cause trouble, it’s just—“ he silenced her before she starts rambling again then takes ahold of her hand

“Say no more. I’ve always got your back. And hey, I scratch your back, you scratch mine?” He asks with a devilish grin, raising one brow.

“That’s what she said,” Y/N fires a shit eating grin back, and then starts heading to the parking lot of the pool. “Meet you at your flashy car!”  
Billy sighs as he hangs his head in defeat before regaining his composure, calling out a confirmation before going to lock up.

—

The blonde boy still foolishly keeps his hopes up for the car ride back to her place and to fill the quiet, he asks her if she wants to play twenty questions. As much as he knows the little things about Y/N, there’s still lots of simple details he’d like to know because he’s curious.

“Uh, alright. Twenty questions sounds g—“

“Great. Do you have a boyfriend?” He rushes to interject, eager and not hiding it.

“Nope, no boyfriend.”

“And why not?”

“Woah, right to the punchline, aren’t we?”  
Y/N boasted as she runs a hand through her hair and for comfort spreads out a little wider in the passengers seat.

“Well, why don’t you?” Billy grows agitated, white knuckling the steering wheel as they wait at a red light, he turns to her. She still looks on ahead at the road, only meeting his gaze for a split second before she asks him if he has any gum. “Jesus Christ. I am so tired of this,” Billy lays his head on the wheel. Y/N inspects him for making sure he’s good before repeatedly calling out his name.

“Billy.”

Nothing. He has nothing.

“Billy, seriously. It’s a fucking green light, go already!” She shakes him before he suddenly presses the gas, speeding down the road.

“What is up with you, man? What was that!”

“In my glovebox.” Billy sighs, still eyeing the road. “My gum. It’s in there,” he answers her silent bewilderment before recognizing that it isn’t important anymore, then prepares to give the most painful explanation to a girl he’s almost ever had to do. Other women he’s been with or hit on either rejected him right off the bat or got with him right off the bat, it’s never been this in between before, this awkward gray area that’s driven his mad. He doesn’t know what he’s trying so hard for anymore, maybe it’s her attention, or something else. But it’s not just one night, not anymore.  
Billy recalls the directions she had given to him before all this, and he pulls up to her house at the correct address and stops the engine.

“I want to know why you don’t have a boyfriend because I think you’re great, like really great and -“

“I think you’re great too, though.” She intervenes, as if she’s challenging him once again. Billy has nothing left to do except almost literally write it out for her.

“ _No!_ Fuck, dammit. Just… will you go on a date with me? Like, together. Not as friends or whatever, but an actual date that not friends do,” he overly explains hoping that this time that covers it.

Y/N stares at him like he told her that planet earth is fucking flat, then has the audacity to mutter “I don’t understand”.

“What don’t you get here?! What could you _POSSIBLY_ not understand this time!” He’s raising his voice, and it’s coming out all wrong, and he just doesn’t want her misinterpreting what he’s been trying to say all along.

“Billy, what I’ve been trying to say is that I don’t get why you would like me.” Y/N looks like her dog just died, defensively crossing her arms over her chest and stares at her lap.

“What?”

“Guys don’t look at me. They don’t even know I exist,” she sighs and it makes him just feel so bad.

“Sweetheart, I think they look your way, you just don’t have a clue when they do.” Billy hesitantly reaches for her hand and holds it in both of his, begging her to look at him and communicate with him.

Y/N giggles again then looks up, meeting his eyes before leaning in further and further until their lips touch. She tastes like honey and mouthwash, and she kisses like she’s so scared to but wants it so badly. He leads them, cupping her cheek and not stopping until they both need a breath. The blonde boy can’t get enough, trailing little ticklish kisses around her jaw then down her throat, now turned awkwardly to get a better angle and not caring if his car is jabbing him in the stomach while he leans further in.

“I’ve wanted you all this time,” he whispers.  
Y/N whimpers quietly before turning his head to meet hers again.

“You’ve had me. I’m just, I don’t know. I don’t do this very much and I didn’t ever think a guy like you would go for me, so I—“

“Shh. It’s fine now. You’re okay. Oh and just so we’re making sure, I don’t kiss my friends like this,” Billy reassures her as she laughs and shoved him away.

“Do you wanna maybe watch a movie sometime? There’s this cool futuristic-y one that’s coming out, the main guy is really cute,” Billy rolls his eyes at her before putting a possessive arm around her and going in for more kisses. “Don’t worry, he doesn’t even come close to comparing to you. But that isn’t the point,” she trails her fingertips over his cheek softly, and he’s never felt something so soft.

“I’d love to. What a train wreck, huh? You’re just a naive little thing,” Billy runs his fingers through her hair, before she lets him know that he’s an idiot and has to get home before her parents notice the flashy car in the driveway and wonder what’s up.

“Fine. I’ll let you go. But how ‘bout this weekend, that movie?”

She nods, kissing his cheek then opens the passenger’s door to get out. His eyes never leave her figure as she skips up to her front door, then catches the kiss she playfully blows and drives off, wondering what he should wear for their movie date that Friday.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: valiidpunkman :) I take requests and stuff there too.


End file.
